Switzerland
Vash Zwingli is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents the country Switzerland (スイス,Suisu). Appearance He is a short young man with blonde hair (in a chin-length bob cut) and green eyes. He wears a green jacket, brown pants, and a white hat, and is often seen having a rifle slung over his shoulder. In a preliminary design, his hair was drawn much shorter and he wore a green hat. Personality And Interests Vash is seemingly eternally neutral and lives his life as a hermit/recluse, surrounded by the Alps. Though he appears to be peaceful, he actually is the biggest producer of guns in the world and has the most military strength. He hates outsiders and in the past, was hired by the Vatican as a mercenary. Due to Feliciano's habits of forgetting his pants and streaking, Vash becomes trigger-happy if he catches him running through his property. Relationships Liechtenstein Main Article: Liechtenstein He is a doting older brother to Liechtenstein, having found her and taken her into his care. The close relationship that he shares with her, however, reminds him of his childhood days with Roderich, which he has tried to forget. Roderich Edelstein (Austria) Main Article: Roderich Edelstein They were very close as children, though Vash expressed irritation at the fact that he taught Roderich to be a fighter, only for him to keep failing and having to be bailed out when it came to wars. In their adulthood, Vash does all he can to deny that he was ever friends with Roderich or had any close connection to him. In the Anime Vash first made two minor appearances in the first season; in Episode 01 where he yells at Kiku for agreeing with Alfred's plan on global warming, and in Episode 21 where he walks past Peter, ignoring him. He finally debuts in Episode 23, which adapts Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness from the webcomic strips and Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2. In the anime, his hair is more of a yellow-blonde shade than it was in the manga. Volume 6 of the anime DVD will include his and Lichtenstein's "Marukaite Chikyuu". It will be released in late February of 2010. Trivia *Though Vash is the commonly accepted spelling now, early Japanese fanworks rendered his name in English as Bache Zwingli. Another alternate, though less common spelling in use is Basch Zwingli. *His human surname is believed to have been inspired by Huldrych Zwingli, the leader of the Swiss Protestant reformation. *A possible source of his first name could be the French word 'vache', meaning 'cow'. Switzerland is known for it's domestic dairy industries and products (including world-famous milk chocolate products like Lindt Lindor), and the prominence of the cow in tourist shop mementos reflects this. As French is one of Switzerland's official languages, it would not be out of character to have a French-based name. *His birthday corresponds with the date that the Swiss Confederation was founded, on August 1st, 1291. Though he is technically older than Alfred, he is only a year younger than him in physical appearance and "human age". *A production note by Hidekaz Himaruya states that he played around with the idea of making Vash a female character, and that Germany would be shocked when he saw her in womens' clothing. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters